


I Am Drawn To You (Destiel)

by DeansImpala1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student!Cas, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansImpala1967/pseuds/DeansImpala1967
Summary: Dean transferred to teach Mechanics at a different high school this year as he meets High School senior Castiel. This relationship may be frowned upon, but that doesn't stop them from falling in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Description

Dean Winchester

He is a twenty-six-year-old, who has a thing for cars, specifically his Baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala, classic music, Sports, burgers, Pie, beer, women, and men. What I mean by women and men is that Dean is a very open proud Bisexual with a bit of a preference for men. It makes him seem like he is a player because any woman that lays eyes on him wants him, and that goes for men who are in the lgbtq+ community as well. Sure, Dean will play the field when he is single, but it is mostly to find the right person to be in a relationship with. He prefers being in a relationship. He is all for commitment. He also likes to keep himself busy. He was a high school mechanics teacher at McCleod High, but this year he was transferred to Sioux Falls High. When he is not at work, he is helping his family at their Roadhouse or helping at Singer’s Auto Garage fixing cars. That leads to his family life. When Dean was four and his little brother Sammy was 6 months old, his mother and father died in a house fire. Dean and Sam made it out alive, Dean holding Sam in his arms on their way out. That led to Dean and Sammy moving in with their dad’s good friend’s Bobby and Ellen Singer and daughter Jo. 

Then there is Castiel Novak.

You could say he has a hard life living his whole life in Sioux Falls.

He comes from a very religious family, or I should say came from one. His father’s name was Chuck Novak, who he has never met. His father died getting shot on the job as a police officer. Once that tragedy hit, his mother Naomi became a different person. She was no longer the loving mother she once was. She went out every night drinking and smoking. One night she came home with a man named Metatron. Eventually he moved in and absolutely hated Cas. Cas hated him as well. It only got worse when Cas accidently outed himself for being gay as he was obsessed with male fictional characters and talked about them in a way that he should be talking about women. Metatron overheard these conversations with Castiel’s friend Charlie Bradbury. Thinking he was an abomination, Metatron physically, mentally, and emotionally abused Cas as his mother just watched, doing nothing about it. Because Cas went over to Charlie’s house a lot to be able to spend less time at his own, Charlie’s parent’s noticed Cas coming over with more and more bruises. Cas tried to say he fell every time, but Cas wasn’t that great at lying. Charlie even told her parent’s that she thought it was due to Metatron. Looking into it as Charlie’s dad is a lawyer, he found out that Metatron was abusive to his ex-wife. This led to forming a Cas for Castiel and for Cas to come out and admit that he was being abused. To win and get away from them Cas spilled everything. Metatron ended up being locked up and Cas was taken away from his mother. Charlie’s parents offered to take him in and he accepted. Charlie was pretty excited about her best friend moving in.

Wow poor Cas, right? Yes, you see he got away from a horrible childhood, but it led to high school. They are in a day and age where the lgbtq+ community is accepted, but there are of course some homophobes still around, who like to torture Cas for being gay, but also because Cas was an awkward nerd who wears a trench coat, loves to read, has a thing for bees, gets straight A’s.

Luckily Cas isn’t a loner. He does have amazing friends. His best friend is a lesbian named Charlie, who have been friends since Kindergarten sharing crayons. The two of them also hang out with goofy Garth, who carries around a sock puppet named Mr. Fizzles, and Advanced Placement Kevin.

Dean and Castiel’s lives turn upside down for the better when their worlds collide.


	2. Day 1 for Castiel

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of the alarm clock woke Castiel up from his slumber. He had to get out of my comfortable cocoon position, rolling over to his side, causing the book he was reading last night, to fall off the bed in a clunk noise. He smacked the clock so that it would shut the Hell up! Squinting from the sunlight that was shining into his room, Castiel glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 am. His mouth went into a big yawn from knowing how early it was, followed by a huff. It was too early. He needed to close his eyelids back into darkness for a resting moment. 

He got off work late last night. Cas works at a little coffee shop a few blocks away from where he lives in walking distance. He been there for the past two years. Getting this job thanks to Charlie, who got a job there before he did. Sometimes they have the same shift, sometimes they don’t.

As much as he would love to just fall right back to sleep he couldn’t. 

The last week of summer was officially over and it was back to school. Don’t get him wrong he loves to learn, testing his knowledge to broaden his horizons, but he hated it because of the jocks that got a joy out of throwing slushies’ in his face, picking him up to put throw into dumpsters, shoving him, tripping him, punching, kicking- you name it! Luckily, he had Charlie, Kevin, and Garth to call his friends. They were in the category of nerds and getting shoved, but never got a bad beating like Cas did.  
Anyways, he knew what awaited him at school and lost sleep over it- it wasn’t something to look forward to.

Cas also knew that he had to wake up Charlie, who loves to sleep more than anything, so he fought with his tired body to slip out of the covers and off the mattress heading to the bathroom.  
Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror- his hair was all over the place and had bags under his eyes.

Sighing, he began to strip down and step into the shower to run the hot water through his hair and down his body. Hopefully that would wake him up until it was time to dry off and get the blue bottle in the cabinet above the sink that was filled with his anti-depressants. He had to take one every morning due to obviously depression that he had since he was a kid. He swallowed one taking one big gulp of water, even though he never knew why his doctor still made him take them. He felt like they never worked, but that’s just his opinion

Once he got done, he dressed in his jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, sweater vest, and his trench coat before making his way to Charlie’s room. 

To be polite, he didn’t barge right in “Charlie?” he asked as his knuckles hit against the door, knocking.

Silence followed

“She is still asleep?” he questioned myself

He had to see for myself, opening her door. Castiel peeked in to find her sound asleep and tucked up comfortably in her covers.

“Time to get up” he announced even if she didn’t hear him. Walking over to her bed, she was laid out of the left side of her queen-sized bed. 

Cas decided to do something different. A normal person would just shake their friend awake, but not a best friend. Castiel went for Charlie’s iPhone that was on her bedside table. It was still on and fully charged. Knowing the code, he let himself in, going to her iTunes to see the last song she listened to. It was a song by Pink, so on loud volume he pressed play.

We could do revenge, revenge, revenge  
Revenge together, together, together  
We could take revenge, revenge, revenge  
Revenge is sweet 

A joyful smile appeared on his face watching Charlie’s eyes shoot open from the loud sound traveling through her eardrums. Her top half shot up in bed.

“Good Morning” Castiel lowered the volume at a reasonable volume this early in the morning.

“Trying to give me a heart attack on our first day back?” she tiredly asked followed by a yawn.

“If that’s what you think” Castiel laughed “Now let’s get up”” patting her shoulder “you slept long enough”

“How are you awake?” she asked, rubbing her eyes

He shrugged “I’m not fully awake yet, but someone had to get you up” it’s usually the other way around,

“Yeah but I’m tired” she growled laying down again

Castiel started to walk out of the room “get up and get ready. It’s our senior year, last year of being a high school student. Lets’ gets it started so it can come to an end.” He went to walk out but stopped, turning around “I’ll make breakfast I hope you like cereal” He didn’t wait for her to answer. He left, walking back into the creamed colored hallway and down the stairs to the stainless-steel kitchen. Charlie’s parents weren’t home, they must have left already having early hours.  
Humming to song ‘Revenge’ that was now stuck in his head, Castiel took out two bowls to pour Charlie some Lucky Charms and himself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, waiting for the Keurig to finish their coffees.

It was a race to see who would be done first the coffee or Charlie.

It was a tie.

Once the coffee liquid poured into the cups, Charlie made her way into the kitchen, hair down, black vans, jeans, and a black “Hermione” shirt.

“Coffee” she groaned

Castiel smiled, getting it for her as she sat down in front of her Lucky Charms 

“Already made”

“Thanks”

Castiel nodded, taking his own seat. He couldn’t wait for the delicious cereal to get into his hungry belly. 

“Excited about this year?” Castiel questioned before taking in a spoon full.

She nodded “I am! We finally made it. It feels like yesterday we graduated 8th grade worried that we will get thrown into lockers when we became freshmen”

Castiel shook his head “yeah time flew” he said sarcastically.

“It’ll be one hell of a year” Charlie continued “Got my friends, signed up for good classes, but mostly I have a goal and that goal is to get myself a girlfriend, fingers crossed” picking her hand up to show she actually crossed her fingers

“You do that” Castiel laughed at her

“And you get a man” she just had to add in

It was bad timing to take in another bite as he almost choked on the cereal. Having to take a nice breather to get the cereal to swallow properly, he asked her “What?” wiping his mouth from the milk.

“What?” she questioned back 

“I don’t need you to find me a man. I love you but no. I got my studies, work and my books” Castiel tried to argue. He didn’t really want to be set up. For one, he never even had his first kiss. So, forget about first days and so on. Besides no one at school caught his eye. He wasn’t liked by many people. He also didn’t want to be set up with anyone, considering he never had a first relationship or kiss, he wants to find the right person, not just anyone.

Charlie wasn’t going to hear the excuses” who knows maybe your luck will change. There will be one hunk of a man willing to date a fine piece of ass like yourself”

Castiel sent her a look “Thanks but I’m fine”

She shrugged at me “Don’t you want a first kiss, or a relationship, a real one instead of fantasying about you with fictional characters.? I will find you a good man!”

Castiel sighed, spinning my spoon around the milk “We’ll see, Charlie”

“We shall, Cassie” she grinned


	3. Dean

“It was the heat of the moment telling me what your heart meant. Heat of the moment shone in your eyes.” 

Sam shot open his eyes to see Dean in his room

“Rise and Shine, Sammy!”

He sat up glancing at the radio before looking back at his brother “Dude, Asia?”

“Oh, come on” Dean informed, enjoying the song himself “you love this song and you know it”

“Yeah” Sam nodded, speaking sarcastically “and if I ever hear it again, I’ll kill myself”

For that comment, the older Winchester turned up the volume to bother his little brother “What? Sorry I can’t hear you!”

Sam laughed seeing Dean singing along “Heat of the moment! Heat of the moment” and pointing as he backed up to the connected bathroom between their rooms. They live together. Well, Dean owns the house which is conveniently a few feet away from Bobby and Ellen’s house. Sam and sometimes his girlfriend Jessica just happen to live with him as he commutes to and from Sioux Fall college, studying pre law. 

When it was time to leave, Dean yelled from the front door “Hurry up or you will be walking!” waiting for his brother, who ran up the stairs to get his backpack. Dean was driving him to school today before heading to his work.

“I’m coming” Sam rushed down the stairs almost out of breath in his checkered blue and red plaid shirt, jeans, and boots.

“Finally, you big Moose” Dean sighed.

“Shut up!” He groaned, passing by him to walk out of the door.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Heading to the 67 Chevy Impala, a big smile appeared on Dean’s face seeing his pride and joy “Oh Baby, I missed you”

“Really?” Sam shook his head not understanding why Dean loved this car so much “You saw her like twelve hours ago!” He was out in the garage still working on her last night.

“Yeah and?” He wasn’t seeing Sammy’s point. This car is his baby and needs to take care of her. 

“Whatever” climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean started up the car hearing the roar and drove off into town and off to the school. 

Not wanting to drive in silence and have a good ride, he put in Metallica to drum along to, on the steering wheel.

But not for long when Sammy lowered the volume, that was practically almost all the way up “It’s too early for loud music”

“It’s never too early to listen to good music” Dean protested before adding on “unless you want me to put on Asia”

“No,” Sam shook his head. Anything but Asia! “no, but I do have something to ask you!”

“What’s that Sammy?” Dean asked curiously.

“Do you think its too early to be thinking about asking Jess to marry me?” Sam blurted out.

Dean almost jerked the car from the news “Marry? You are thinking of proposing to Jess?” not to get him wrong he loved Jess and thought she was great for Sam.

Sam was honestly trying to hide a smile “Yeah I am. I been searching for rings, I mean I haven’t found the one I want yet, but I am still looking.”

Dean couldn’t feel any happier, “You know what, Sam? You two have been together for years and though I always said she is so out of your league; she would definitely say yes. If you think it’s the right time and want to propose I say go for it.”

An even bigger smile grew on Sam’s lips getting the approval from his brother.


	4. At School

Castiel and Charlie found themselves in the parking lot of the school, getting out of Castiel’s beige pimp like vehicle. While Charlie drives a red Lincoln. You see, Charlie’s parents bought them both a car as they had a choice. Castiel didn’t want anything expensive nor anything fancy. He liked his car. And It was his time to drive. The two friends decided to carpool together, having them each take turns driving every other day or so.

Having the fresh air hit his face and his car beep to tell him it is locked, Charlie and Castiel made their way towards Sioux Falls High, the big reddish-brown building with a big banner over the front staircase that read “Welcome back, Lions”- their mascot.  
“Come on” Charlie told him “I want to put these new pics of us in my locker before class starts.” She was talking about the pictures that she took of them and their friends at her parents’ lake house over the summer back in July.

Castiel was staring straight ahead at the south entrance needing a moment to silently pray to the angels if anyone was listening up there, so that he could have a better day than he expected. Castiel exhaled deeply not wanting to step through those halls “Keven and Garth should be here by now” walking up those marble steps and towards their lockers which were placed next to one another being in the same homeroom together.

Walking down the hall with his best friend, there was no trouble…. yet which was a relief so far while they walked past familiar faces, who he certainly won’t miss once this year is over.

42 26 31

Castiel’s locker combination as it clocked open- hanging up his trench coat

“Tell me you heard what’s coming here on Halloween!” came a voice

He turned around to see it was Kevin

“Hey Kevin” He greeted

“Depends,” Charlie mentioned “are you talking about Comic Con?”

“Uh Yeah” Kevin nodded enthusiastically. He loved going to those.

“Then hell yeah.” She clapped, looking over at Castiel “We are going right, Cassie?” She always loved when the four of them went.

“Yup!” Castiel smiled. He did admit that he did like going to those. It was fun to dress up and go to a place not being afraid to be geeky.

“I bet you’re going as Hermione Granger” Kevin told her always knowing what person she would pick to go as.

“You know it!” She smiled having the outfit in mind already “How about you?”

“I am thinking-” Kevin began

Castiel was listening to them right up until something or someone rather caught his eye drowning his friends out.

Walking through the progressively crowded hall was hands down the most beautiful being he had ever seen wearing black boots, jeans, a plaid shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Everything seemed to slow down when this man was making his way down the hall and into the main office.

Castiel gripped onto his locker door with the feel of his legs turning to jelly.

His heart started racing trying to beat of his chest at the sight of that man.

He didn’t even notice that Garth showed up and the three of them were looking at Castiel.

“Cassie?” Charlie tried

“Cassie?”

“Castiel!”

“Huh?” Castiel snapped his head back to his friends “Sorry, what?”

Without them saying a word with growing grins on their faces, which slightly made them look creepy. He asked one more time “What?”

“What was that?” Charlie asked with concern in her voice. 

No one noticed what he was looking at.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks “What was what?”

Kevin spoke for Charlie “You spaced out a little bit there and looked like you were about to collapse.”

“You scared me there a little bit” Charlie commented “Are you okay? Your face is red. Do you need to see the nurse already?”

Castiel tried to brush it off, he had no idea who that man was or if he would even see him again. “I am good, I just saw something I guess it’s nothing.”

That is when Charlie looked around “Saw what? A cute boy maybe? Who is it?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, this again “No Charlie!”

Garth pulled out his little friend “Are you sure cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you’re being a LIIIIARRRRR!”

Castiel playfully smacked the hand holding he puppet away from his face “Shut up,” He couldn’t even say that without a smile.

“You know you love Mr. Fizzles” Garth taunted, petting the head of the sock.

“Anyways what are your schedules?” Castiel questioned them to change the subject as they exchanged.

Castiel schedule looked like this: 

Homeroom – Mrs. Pillsbury Rm 102 (With Charlie)  
Mythology – Mr. Shurley Rm 235 (By Himself)  
Gym- Mr. Rollen Rm 014 (Basement) (With Charlie, Garth, and Kevin)  
French- Mrs. Monet Rm 202 (By Himself)  
Double AP English – Mr. Watson Rm 221 (With Kevin)  
Lunch – Rm. Senior Cafeteria (With Charlie, Garth, and Kevin)  
Calculus Mrs. Braedon 312 (By Himself)  
Mechanics – Mr. Winchester Rm 010 (Basement) (With Charlie)  
Chemistry Mr. Johnson 101 (With Charlie)

There was one teacher he never heard of before that was on his list.

“Wait” he announced to Charlie during homeroom “So why are you taking Mechanics with me?” he didn’t think it would be a class she would take, but it wasn’t one he would ether.

Charlie had a very good reason “Because Dorothy told me she would be taking that class, and I needed an elective and in that category was the class she was taking so I took it.”

Castiel didn’t even seem too surprised “So you are taking it just so you can stare and maybe flirt with Dorothy?” he knew she kind of had a thing for her.

Charlie didn’t even hide her smile, she wasn’t ashamed of it “Yes, that means we have two classes together, culinary and mechanics” but then she thought of something “I can ask you the same thing why are you taking mechanics? I mean I am glad we are in the class together, but why are you?”

Cas had an answer “Just like you I needed another elective and it seemed like a challenge, so I figured give that a try, I didn’t feel like taking art, or crafts, things like that too easy.” 

“I do wonder who this Mr. Winchester is,” Charlie continued “I heard he is new. I hope he is an easy teacher.”

Castiel didn’t hear of this Mr. Winchester ether.

Once everyone settled in, the homeroom teacher took attendance, they stood for the pledge, and before Castiel knew it the time came for first period – going into the stampede in the hallway. That was mostly due to the scared freshman on their first day. Castiel made his way through the halls as if it was a maze and into his first class he had with Garth, which was Mythology. It was being taught by Mr. Shurley which wasn’t so bad, quit interesting to be honest.


	5. A Familiar Face

For Dean he was walking towards his own office area and towards his classroom when he heard a “Dean? Dean Winchester.”

His name being called had him stop in his tracks. Who knew him here and why did that voice sound familiar?

Slowly Dean turned only to be met with someone he thought he’d never see again. Lisa  
Braedon. An ex-girlfriend or should he say fist love that he thought would be his high school sweetheart and more. They dated all throughout high school being the schools it couples as they were the star quarter back and head cheerleader. That was until before 

Graduation, Lisa broke it off because she thought it was best for them, this was a high school thing and wanted to explore in College. 

“Lisa?” Surprised poured out of his mouth.

She grew a smile on her face “Wow it really is you.”

Dean nodded “You work here?”

Lisa couldn’t wipe the smile on her face “Yes, I am a math teacher. What are you doing here?”

Dean knew she was good in math, he cheated off of her a lot in high school, if it wasn’t for her he probably would have failed “I transferred from the school across town, I am the new mechanics Teacher.”

Lisa seemed happy to hear that “That’s amazing, it is so good to see you, Dean.”

He smiled small back at her “You too, Lisa.”

“We should catch up in the teacher’s room at lunch” She pipped up.

Dean wasn’t going to go in the lounge and hang out, he would have just eaten in his private locker room, but he shrugged “Yeah maybe, I better go. I have to teach students how to fix things.”

She seemed like she wanted to continue talking, but she had to go teach math “Right, see you soon, Dean.”

Dean started to walk off “Yeah, see you around, Lisa.”


	6. Cas and Dean

All Castiel’s classes were going smoothly, I mean it was the first day anyway. Then it came time for the mechanics. 

Arriving into the class that was piling with students, Charlie saved him a seat right in front of her that was upfront and in the corner near the window – a good spot.

Everyone was gossiping waiting for the teacher as he took his seat.

“How was culinary?” Castiel decided to ask his friend. 

Charlie didn’t hear the question as she was staring at Dorothy, who was talking to a friend.

“Charlie?” he tried again

“Hmm?” Charlie finally looked back at her friend, her heart eyes fading back to regular ones.

“I asked how was culinary,” Castiel chuckled “But I see that it went well considering you’re staring at Dorothy so you must love the class due to her.”

Charlie’s mouth formed into a smile “Other than Dorothy, it seems like it will be a pretty fun class. We will be baking a lot. How was math?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders “Nothing special.” He was pretty good at math. 

“Pretty good I’m looking forward to the projects” she was very creative and artistic. She loved arts and crafts.

Since the teacher wasn’t here yet a thought popped into his head out loud “I wonder where-” he didn’t even have to finish what he was going to say.

The door opened followed by a voice “Sorry I’m late I had to speak to the principal for a moment” the voice was slightly deep as it shot through Castiel as it did the class, well the girls. Everyone grew silent turning their attention the person the voice belonged to.

“Hello class, my name is Mr. Winchester and I am obviously the new Mechanics teacher.”

It was the guy that Castiel saw earlier this morning! Getting a better look at his face he noticed the stubble of a five-o clock shadow, green eyes, messy yet spiked hair, and a perfect jawline. This guy was going to be his teacher?! He never had an attractive teacher before. This man was beautiful to look at! 

Mr. Winchester’s eyes scanned the room before landing right on Castiel’s. They locked eyes. Castiel could feel his heart jumped into his throat as his hand uncontrollably gripped the side of the desk. They seemed to have gazed at one another longer than he has everyone else. Mr. Winchester sent him a small smile before dropping the gaze and going over to his desk to put his stuff down, leaning against the desk. 

Castiel couldn’t keep my eyes off him, not noticing that every other girl in the room besides Charlie and Dorothy were practically drooling at the sight of their new teacher.

Mr. Winchester grabbed a stack of papers and started handing them out to the people in the front to pass them back to the others “and this is your syllabus so you know what to expect this year. What you will be working on.”

When he got to Castiel, he didn’t realize he was standing in front of him. Castiel was in such a daze until he felt a kick to his chin from Charlie “Ow!” He did a little jump off my seat front from the impact “oh right sorry” taking the papers from him to pass back.  
Castiel could hear Charlie chuckling behind him.

“I’ll give you a minute or two to look it over” he told everyone going over to his desk, yet as it was said, the girls were more interested in Mr. Winchester’s looks not what was on the paper.  
Cas saw that they will be working hands on and even learning to fix a car and put things together for a car. No cars were in the class just yet, but now he sees why there is a huge garage door in the back and why the classroom was just as big as the auditorium.

“Hey Cassie” he heard Charlie whisper

He turned on his stool to look at her “What?” he whispered back.

“How hot is he?” Charlie gushed

Castiel tilted his head confused who was she talking about and she finds a guy to be hot “Who?”

“Him, the new teacher!” Charlie thought she was being obvious.

Castiel was still confused “Charlie, you like women…”

Charlie rolled her eyes playfully “Yes I know, but I am talking about you.”

Castiel wasn’t following her at all “What about me?”

Charlie wanted to mentally slap herself “You totally have the hots for our teacher.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t know him and he is a teacher.” Castiel was trying to make sense of this.  
Charlie shook her head “I know you and I saw your face when he walked in and you were staring at him when he walked over here. You think he’s hot besides, it’s not a big deal. I had a crush on Mrs. Braedon.”

When the two minutes were up Mr. Winchester got the classes attention again “I am new here and don’t know any of you just like you do not know me, so why not introduce yourselves and say something about you.”

“How about you start, Mr. Chester” Harper spoke up first

Silence filled the room for a moment before most of the class started laughing at her question due to the fact, she got his name wrong. The teacher even chuckled along with them.

“What?” she asked confused, not getting why people were laughing.

The teacher corrected her “It’s Winchester, but that is a little too proper for my taste, so in the classroom just call me Dean.”

She scratched her head in embarrassment “oh sorry, Dean.”

He continued “Anyway, I’m Dean and I love classic rock, pie, and building and fixing cars.”

Then the class started to go around starting off with Jenny. “I’m Jenny and I think you’re hot”

Some of the girls started giggling

Mr. Winchester wasn’t even taken back by this because such thing like this always happened to him, even at the old school he had the girl student’s drooling at the sight of him. He even expected more girls to be transferred into his class by the end of the week due to his ‘good looks’ the thing is that it didn’t make him cocky. He got that he was good looking, but on the inside Dean was insecure about himself always beating himself up about something. “Can you say something about yourself?”

She then said “I’m head cheerleader and very flexible”

Castiel couldn’t even believe what he was hearing, yes, this man was gorgeous, but why were these girls so horny? 

Other students said they like to drive, listen to music, love the beach, play video games, likes science, making up their own choreography, and going to the gym.

Charlie said she likes to hack things. She was good at it.

Then it got to Castiel, so he told the teacher “I am Castiel and I love to read” it was one of his favorite things. He couldn’t help it. Reading helps escape reality for a little while and enter this whole new world. 

Jenny had to speak out “Boring.” As another student coughed out “Loser.” As their friends laughed.

Castiel just ignored the comments.

Mr. Winchester looked their way giving her a look before turning back at Castiel “Castiel? Interesting name” hearing that Castiel felt his cheeks growing red. Why was that happening? “What authors do you like?” he actually sounded interested as he didn’t even question anyone else on what they said.

To name a few, Castiel said “Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Shakespeare, and Agatha Christie” he could go on but he didn’t.

To Mr. Winchester, this Castiel sounded like Sammy in a way. Sam read authors like that, but hey Dean read from time to time. He may seem like he wasn’t into books, but it depends on it he likes Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. You could say he was a closeted nerd. 

He nodded in approval “all good authors” he smiled his way.

Castiel practically died, feeling red heat not leaving his cheeks. Stop it, Castiel! He is your teacher!

The class went on a little longer before it was time for the last class that was Chemistry. Once it was over, Castiel went straight for the front and out into the fresh air for the car. 

Castiel leaned up against his car watching all the students and staff escape from school. It took a few long minutes until he finally spotted Charlie, who made her way over to him. Castiel stood up straight and headed for the driver’s side “Finally, what took so long?”

He unlocked the car as she got in “Sorry I ran into Dorothy again. She stopped me to talk.”

“Oh talk?” Castiel wondered

Charlie laughed “Yes, we talked.”

Castiel turned on the radio to Z100 trying to not have his thoughts of Mr. Winchester or Dean cloud his mind. 

Cas had to drive her home before heading to work for a few hours.

After Charlie was dropped off and he parked his car in the driveway, Castiel took a nice and quiet walk finding himself at work. ‘Coffee with the Collins’ is the name of the shop he worked eat. It’s not too big and not too small. It was a nice shop with wooden chairs, wooden booths with red cushions on them, red couches against the walls, walls with pictures of different places all around the world hung up, and a marble counter top with lots of delicious scones, cookies, pies, and muffins. The wall behind the counter had two white boards. One of them had quotes that change every month. The manager has each employee write quotes. She thought it would be a nice thing to do as we find customers do read them. The quote I wrote this month was by JK Rowling “It’s our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.” The other board was the menu of all the types of coffees and foods we serve. This place does make good business. You could say it was almost like a real life ‘Central Perk’ we had our regular who hung out using their laptops and/or read as they enjoyed what they ordered. The Job wasn’t glamorous, but I was good enough for a student trying to make some money even if it wasn’t a lot. Besides Castiel liked the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 

So here Castiel was at work wearing a loose ponytail, and a yellow apron over his clothes as some song by Bob Marley played through the speakers. 

Hours of hearing ding after ding after ding with people walking in while Castiel was taking peoples orders and pouring coffee. Once in a while he would check his phone to go on Facebook seeing what people posted just trying to occupy my time before he gets to go home and relax. He wasn’t paying too much attention to the people who walked in until they got the counter. 

“That’ll be $4.50, mam” Castiel rang up her order.

He handed me a 5-dollar bill, so with a little click of the machine. Castiel opened the cash register to get two quarters in change out for her.

Once she walked off to go find her own seat and sit down waiting for what she ordered, the next person walked up. Out of all the people who lived in this town and come in here day after day, Castiel never expected to see a new face he saw just a few hours ago. 

Standing right in front of him was Mr. Winchester. 

Castiel felt slightly taken back to see him again and for the love of god seeing those eyes again “Hello, Castiel” 

He remembered my name? 

“He- um” Castiel cleared my throat “Hi, what can I get for you?”

“I will have three slices of the apple pie.” He glanced at all the pies that were available 

“Three slices?” Castiel wanted to make sure he heard right.

Dean wasn’t ashamed “Yes, I love pie, and I will have a coffee as well, but what is the Castiel Coffee?”

“Uh” Castiel started fidgeting with the strap of his apron unconsciously “It is a coffee I made” one day at work a while back he got bored on a slow day which had him ended up playing around with coffee and came up with an interesting tasting coffee. Coworkers have tried it, Charlie had tried it, leading to the manager trying it. She liked it so much that she had customers taste it getting to the point where they started ordering it. It was coffee with two pumps of caramel, a little pinch of sugar, and right amount of honey. Castiel never knew something such as that would be successful. My coworkers started following my lead, making their own specials to sell here. 

“I will have that then” Mr. Winchester smiled, getting out his wallet

Castiel barely could take his eyes off him as he informed him “it’ll be $8.50” watching his teacher dig into his wallet for the eight dollars and fifty cents. “I’ll get it to you shortly, Mr. Winchester.”

“Take your time” Dean wasn’t in a rush “And call me Dean.”

Castiel watched him walk off and take a seat in a booth in the corner of the place. Once he was settled, out came a book.

Who knows how long Castiel was actually just standing there staring? He probably looked like a mannequin if anyone noticed. He was just in a daze with the man again. Why though? 

He could’ve been there for minutes when he felt pain shoot through my left arm.

Someone pinched him

“Ow! Son of a Bitch” Castiel’s right arm flew up on instinct as his hand started rubbing where the pain was to make it feel better. “Why?” 

His coworker Noelle was the one who pinched him. She was a college student working part to help pay for her college.

She laughed at him “You were like totally gone. I tried saying your name and that didn’t work. I had to get your attention somehow. Are you okay?”

“Yeah” at least she helped in a way to get him back to reality instead of him looking like a creep. Castiel don’t know what is wrong with himself.

“Didn’t that lady order from you?” Noelle looked at one of our customers as he followed her eyes, there sat the lady, who was on her iPhone, with nothing in front of her. 

“Oh right” Castiel hurried to the coffee machine to pour out the hot pistachio coffee, as the delicious smell hit his nose, into the cup adding in milk and no sugar like she asked for before grabbing the oatmeal cookie she wanted. 

Hurrying out from behind the counter, Castiel quickly made his way over to her, placing her order down “sorry about the wait” he apologized. 

She didn’t even look up from her phone “that’s fine” she mumbled

Castiel brushed it off as he had to then go get his teachers order going back behind the counter to make his specialty coffee and three slices of pie.

Passing by some customers who were having their own conversations, Castiel strutted his way passed them and towards his teacher.

Feeling his presence around, Dean looked up from his phone watching Castiel place down his coffee and pies “Hope you enjoy it, Dean”

“I am sure I will, friends of mine have been raving around this place” he explained “so I decided to give it a try and” he added in, feeling relaxed as no one was here to bother him or ask for help. He had time for himself as Sam still wasn’t home anyway “so here I am, Cas”

Cas was slightly taken back by the nickname “Cas?”

“Yea, Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, mind if I call you Cas?” Dean wondered

Cas never been called Cas before just Castiel or Cassie. He didn’t mind though, he liked it “Cas is fine.”

Is Cas going to see him outside school besides right now? Not that it was a bad thing “Okay”

Now that Cas was inches from his side he had to ask. “What book are you reading if you don’t mind” he didn’t see the cover of the book.

“ ‘A storm of swords’ by George RR. Martin” Dean lifted the book to show me the cover of it.

“Is it any good?” Cas wondered. 

“Yes, it is one of the Game of Thrones series which is a fantastic tv show, but my brother insists I also read the books, so yeah.” Dean explained to the younger boy.

“I have been meaning to read those.” It was on his lift of books to read. 

Dean nodded “If you would like to borrow my books you can.” He promised to him “I’ll give you the first book if you really want it.”

“Sure” it was feeding off Castiel’ addiction of books. Cas was getting a kick out of it, but it made him sound giddy. Was that embarrassing? “I would like that. I actually need new books to read. I just finished reading the Lord of the Rings series over again for the hundredth time” one first series that got Cas into his love of reading. 

“I never actually read those” he admitted, sounding interested “I always wanted to.”

“Well I then it’s something I can recommend to you then” Cas thought he should give it a try since Cas was going to try the series Dean was reading.

“Yeah I guess so” he smiled towards Castiel.

Because of it Castiel felt his own mouth starting to curl in a grin as they gazed at each other. Cas needed to snap out of it, he can’t crush on his teacher! “I don’t mean to my bother you. I’ll leave you alone to enjoy your book.” Cas pointed back to the counter “I should get back” 

His teacher went to protest but Castiel backed away from his table keeping his blue eyes on Dean’s green eyes instead of watching where he was going causing the younger boy to hit into a chair that was a few feet away. It smacked him right in my lower back “Ow!” Cas stumbled a bit from the impact. 

Castiel’s hand shot to his lower back. He will most likely have a bruise there by tomorrow. That was enough pain for the day! 

Dean wasn’t the only one to watch it happen. The noise got some people to turn their heads and see. “You okay?” he sounded concerned.

Cas felt the pain starting to subside through his back “Yeah I am” he quickly spun around and headed straight for the little door that lead to behind the counter. He had to admit he was a bit embarrassed making my way over to where Noelle was pouring a customer coffee.

“Who’s that handsome man you were talking to?” She questioned him with a raised eyebrow

“I don’t know some guy!” Castiel shrugged it off, lying a tad bit “I asked about his book”

Noelle laughed knowing his love for books “you so would do that.” She knew that because he would read books during his break while the other coworkers would flirt with each other or the customers “Want to flirt some more with that cutie or take orders?” she was only joking.

“Hey” Cas got a little defensive “I wasn’t flirting” he really wasn’t. Cas only asked him a question. 

“I am kidding, Cassie!” She giggled at him while putting the lid onto the cup of coffee “Though he seems to like you” she peeked behind me “He keeps glancing at you.”

Cas didn’t believe her that couldn’t be possible “He is not.”

She gave him a look “Take a look yourself” walking away from him to give the customer what they ordered.

Castiel wasn’t sure if he should even look or whatever yet he took one deep breath in and out feeling the air leave his lungs as he slowly turned his heels to where Dean is seated. 

Right away their eyes locked for a moment. Cas caught him looking at him before he took a sip of his coffee and went straight back to his book.

“See?” Noelle called after me. He could tell she was hiding a smile because he didn’t believe her.

Castiel rolled my eyes at her. It meant absolutely nothing! “Shut up he is being nice. I am going to go clean some tables” He grabbed a rag and went back out where the customers were trying to distract myself from the man sitting in the corner. Cas cleaned off the crumbs and mess people leave behind humming along to the Billy Idol song that was filling the place.  
Work was finally over for Cas shortly after.

Cas got to clock out, hung up my apron, and got the hell out of there.

Stepping outside it was a very beautiful, cool night. Cas looked up at the stars that filled the sky. It was always such a beautiful sight to see at night. 

Taking in the sight, Cas started walking towards the corner of the street to get home.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Hmm?” Cas was stopped short in my tracks, confused, his head tilting.

From the mention of his name Cas rotated in the direction of the voice, who spoke his name, to find his teacher about to get into his black car. A really nice car at that! “You want a ride?” Dean asked him.

“Thanks for the offer” It was nice of him too offer Castiel had to admit “but I don’t live that far away I-” that was true that’s why Cas usually just walked myself to work. 

Dean didn’t take no for an answer “I insist, you shouldn’t be walking home so late.”

“Uh” Castiel may have given in too quickly “I mean if you insist.”

“I do, come on,”

“Okay!” Cas was about to get into Dean’s car! “why not?”

Cas sat himself down, getting comfortable as he closed the door. When the door clicked shut, Cas got a whiff of his cologne that filled up the car. It was a pretty good smell that hit his nose. 

Dean put his car in drive “where to?”

“Hilltop Street between Ave C and B.” Cas informed him “The only red house on the block”

“Ok” and he took off, strumming along to a ACDC song that was playing. It was on low volume from when Dean turned it down offering Cas a ride.

Silence fell between us for a moment along with a weird feeling filling up his stomach. Cas can’t say it is a weird feeling but a pleasant one. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. It was nice. “so, uh’ Cas broke the silence away “This is a nice car” he had to admit. He didn’t see anything like it. 

Dean always got compliments on his car; he didn’t blame anyone. He loved this car, his baby “Yeah isn’t she a beauty.”

“What kind of car is it?” Cas didn’t know too much about cars. He used his to get around that is about it.

Dean took his eyes off the road looking at Cas, typical Dean “A 67 Chevy Impala, it was my dad’s he gave it to me as my first car.”

“And you still have it wow.” Usually people buy other cars after their first one.

Dean would never think about giving his baby up, that would be so offensive “No she’s my pride and joy. When she needs a fix up, I fix her. She’s been good for me.”

Cas can see why Dean was into mechanics, he saw he loved cars and loved this one. “I get it, I got attached to my car. My friend’s hate it, but I like it.”

“What kind of car do you have?” Dean wondered.

“It is a 78 Lincoln Continental Mark V” Cas even liked the color because it matched his trench coat.

Dean looked confused before glancing back at the younger boy “You drive a pimpmobile?” he knew exactly what car that was.

Cas turned to look at Dean now instead of the side window “Charlie calls it that, why does everyone call it that?”

That question made Dean laugh “Because it is.”

“I like the car.” Cas really did, he saw nothing wrong with it.

“Hey, we all got our preferences,” Dean tried “If you like it than you like it nothing is wrong with that.”

Cas smiled at that “So Mr. I mean Dean did you like the Castiel special?”

Dean really did “It was good, I will have to go back and get it again, but that pie was really good.”

“So, I make good pie then?” Yes, Cas made the apple pie. He and his coworkers do not just sell the coffee and cakes, sometimes their shifts involve them making the stuff. He this time made the apple pie.

Dean seemed to be surprised by this “You made the pie?”

“I did, yes.” Cas smiled into his lap before feeling a yawn coming on.

“Tired?” Dean questioned followed by him yawning too

“Are you?” Castiel quizzed back

“You yawned causing me to yawn”

“My bad” Castiel didn’t even realized they were already at the house and parked “oh, we are here!” he announce the obvious.

Castiel turned his body slightly towards the older man to find that he was looking at Cas intensely. 

“Thanks for the ride Mr. W- Dean.” Cas placed a hand on the door handle.

“Any time, Cas” Dean replied “have a good night.”

“You too see you tomorrow.” Castiel stepped out of the door, closing it and headed straight to the front door. It was already opened as he slowly turned the knob before turning around to the street seeing that his teacher was still there waiting for me to go inside. Dean did a little wave and drove off into the darkness of the night.

The weird thing is why does Castiel have these butterflies in his stomach?


	7. Propose?

Dean couldn’t help but think of Cas and he didn’t know why, but he seemed like a good kid. In a not so weird way, Dean was always friendly with student’s platonically of course that is why he had them call him Dean. He wanted to be the cool teacher not the strict one.

When he got home, his thoughts stopped when he saw his brother home flipping through the tv channels.

His green eyes scanned the room for a girl, no one else was here “Where is Jess?”

Sam ripped his eyes from the tv “She is staying at Ruby’s house to study for a test they have “

Dean nodded, plopping himself down on the couch.

But Sam had more to say “Hey Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean said followed by a yawn.

“Remember the conversation we had in the morning?” Sam hoped he remembered.

Dean recalled “Yes, about you wanting to propose?” waiting for him to continue.

“I think I am going to do it.” Sam said officially, he was sure of this.

Dean looked towards his younger brother “Really? Well, that is great, Sammy.” He was so happy for Sam.

Sam smiled, having an idea, that is why he brought this up again “Would you come with me to pick out a ring? I want it to be perfect, and you know Jess too, so I need an opinion.”

“Are you asking me to come because Jo said no?” Dean had humor to his question, he was only joking about it.

Sam made a small chuckle escape his lips “If I brought her with me, she wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret, she would tell Jess accidently.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that he could picture it “But yeah, Sammy I will help you.” He knew Sam would do the same for him someday, if he could ever find someone to ever settle down with.

“This weekend?” Sam was in a hurry to buy one already.

Dean didn’t mind “This weekend.”


	8. Hit in the Face

The Next day, Castiel drove his car with Charlie in the passenger seat again, parking unintendedly next to a familiar car that he was inside of last night.

Seeing Dean step out of his car, Cas found himself practically jumping out of the car too.

Charlie sat there in the passenger seat confused, he never runs out of the car to the place he calls Hell before she got out of the car with her purple moondor backpack. She noticed her mechanics teacher that every straight girl was gushing over.

Dean noticed that Cas parked next to his baby, seeing the car Cas informed him he drove. Now he really saw that Cas wasn’t lying causing Dean to laugh. “Cas you really have this car.”

“Cas?” Charlie mumbled to herself amused. She never heard anyone call her best friend that and Castiel didn’t correct him.

Cas glanced at Dean before looking back at his car “I do.”

Dean walked around his baby towards Castiel’s car, examining it “I gotta say that it is in nice shape. Besides being a pimpmobile, It’s a good car.” 

Cas felt himself blushing again, why?! “Thanks.”

Dean smiled as he continued walking with all girl’s eyes on him.

Castiel’s eyes were on him as well.

“Oh my God, Cassie.” Charlie gushed, walking over to him as he didn’t move.

He didn’t even look at her “What?”

“You ARE crushing on him already!” Charlie could tell. His face was still red.

That comment had Cas whip his head towards the redhead “What? No! Sure, okay I admitted he is good looking, but crush no absolutely not.” He was becoming awkward, fiddling with his trench coat sleeve.

Charlie laughed “Sure, that is why your face is red.”

“Is not!” he tried to argue, while he couldn’t even see his face.

“Cassie, this is adorable. You have a crush on a real person” She honestly couldn’t wait to tell their other friends.

“I do not!” Cas wouldn’t give up, walking towards the school to start the day, hiding that he couldn’t wait to see what Mechanic’s class brought him today. 

“Wait, a second, how did he know you have this car?” Charlie 

Cas had an answer for her, stating simply “I told him.” Dean did ask.

“Continue!” Charlie urged on waving her hands. That couldn’t be the end of it.

So Castiel did “He stopped by the coffee shop yesterday and on the way home he offered me a ride, I said yes and we talked.” It wasn’t a big deal.

To Charlie it was. “Seriously? You were in his car? What else did you talk about?”

“Nothing else, really.” Cas shrugged. There wasn’t much else to say what happened last night.

Little did he know, this day wouldn’t be so great, but that shouldn’t be unexpected. Castiel spotted Charlie instantly in gym as she was the only ginger in the room. She was standing around with their other friend’s Garth and Kevin along with Bess and Channing. He headed over to his friends. “Hey.”

“Hey” Kevin was the first to greet him back

The girls were too busy just smiling at him, which of course confused Castiel “What?”

Bess started it off “Charlie just told us that you have the hots for that new teacher.”

Channing cut in before anyone could answer “I haven’t seen him yet. Is he really as hot as everyone is saying?”

Castiel’s eyes were already wide “Charlie!” he wasn’t made more embarrassed. “I don’t have a crush.”

Charlie was only playing around “First step is denial. We need Mr. Fizzles”

Garth didn’t have him right now “He is in my locker.”’

Cas groaned “I don’t need Mr. Fizzles. He is good looking” gorgeous, beautiful, handsome is more like, but he stuck to good looking. “But that doesn’t mean crush.”

Hearing screeching coming from the floor, Mr. Rollen walked into the gym dragging along a bag full of round red balls “Alright guys, like usual we are starting out the year with Dodge ball!”

Oh, joy give people a reason to throw balls at him.

Cas hated gym-it was only tolerable when he could sit on the sideline. 

“We are going to be divided into two team’s blue team/ green team.” The teacher started to explain “We’ll have two captains” scanning around the room at all the faces “Anyone want to be captain?”

“I’ll do it!” Crowley called out

“Why do you get to be captain?” Meg rolled her eyes

“Because I am the King of Sioux Falls High”

“More like the King of Hell” Kevin whispered only for them to hear.

“Okay Crowley you can be the blue team” the teacher didn’t bother to argue, he didn’t even car “Anyone else?”

Charlie shot her hand up “Me!”

Mr. Rollan smiled at her “Okay, pick your team mates then, ladies first!

With her, Castiel won’t be picked last- even though it never bothered him “

“Castiel!”

Looking at his choices, Crowley picked “Gordon.”

“Garth.”

“Michael.”

“Kevin.”

“Uriel.”

“Bess.”

“Raphael.”

“Channing.”

And so on. 

Ten people were on both teams.

Castiel just knew he was going to be the one getting hit “I’ll be the first knocked out”

Kevin laughed “That’s why it’s called d-o-d-g-e ball” spelling it out

“Yeah I know and I suck” Cas rolled his eyes, besides all the people who hate Cas were on the other team. He would be their target.

“Class” Mr. Rollan told them “get on your side so we can start the game. Whoever wins gets to pick the sport to play tomorrow.” 

Like the Red Sea the room separated into two parts.

The whistle blew “Go!”

Everyone scattered picking up the balls that sat on the floor around the room and started throwing them at one another

The battle began

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

People were getting knocked out one by one 

Castiel was moving along doing a decent job doing all he could even hiding behind people to avoid the balls and hitting Meg and Hannah.

With more and more people getting out of the game, it was easier to hit people, so of course the bullies were mostly starting to aim at Cas.

It didn’t help his case when 5 balls came at him at once.

BAM

Castiel got wacked in the stomach, leg, and worst of all face knocking the wind right out of him as he hit the ground.

“Yes, got the nerd!” Michael cheered, high fiving his friends about it.

“Hey stop!” Mr. Rollan warned, stopping the game quickly.

Feeling something wet on his face, Castiel’s vision was blurry until Mr. Rollen and his friends were all kneeling beside him concerned. 

He knew they were all saying something to make sure he was okay speaking all at once, but all he could focus on was Charlie.

“Cassie, are you alright?” He could hear her loud and clear.

“I think so?” Cas wasn’t really sure.

“Help me get him up!” the teacher urged taking one arm.

Charlie stepped in to help him of course to get Castiel onto his feet, but didn’t let go just in case he lost his balance.

“Castiel, you need to see a nurse.” Mr. Rollen saw blood dripping down his nose and it was starting to swell.

“I will take him” Charlie didn’t even hesitate.

Mr. Rollen turned to her “Can you?”

“Yeah,” Charlie insisted, how could she not? “no problem.”

Cas was pretty much in pain unable to breathe through his nose at the moment, never expecting a ball to actually get him right in the face. 

Charlie was feeling upset by this, she felt so bad about what just happened. “Cas, I am so sorry.”

Cas was unable to do his usual head tilt, due to the pain “Why are you sorry? You didn’t hit me.”

“Yea, but those jerks did this to you.” She hated them all. She got bullied too, but not anywhere near as much as Cas did.

“Shocker” Castiel spoke sarcastically.

“I just hope Mr. Rollen sees that it was done on purpose and gets Michael sent to the principal’s office.” Charlie wanted justice.

“Doubt it.” Castiel didn’t believe it would happen as they entered the nurse’s office. 

Since the nurse checked on his nose, she cleaned it up and gave him an icepack for his nose. Was his nose broken? Thankfully not! However, it was sprained and forming a huge purple and blue circle on and around his nose. The nurse urged Charlie to leave soon after dropping him off and for Cas to stay at least three periods with her to keep an eye on it and to ice it on and off. She did ask if he wanted to stay longer or even go home. Cas wanted to get out of the nurse’s office and not miss mechanics. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Castiel was getting more looks than usual due to his face injury, as he could tell people were talking about it. Cas tried not to care, just get through the rest of the day and go home, luckily, he didn’t have work tonight. If he did, he would’ve called out.

Finally, the class he was looking forward to came, he turned the corner towards the class in the basement failing to notice that Alastair has spotted him and decided to hold out his foot.

This caused Castiel to trip almost hitting the floor when he bumped into someone breaking his fall.

Looking up, he was going to apologize when he saw it was Raphael. He quickly decided to keep his mouth shut. 

“Watch where you’re walking, Fag” With one great force, the taller boy shoved Cas straight into a locker with a loud thud. 

Cas bruises easily. This was going to leave a mark.

Hearing a loud bang, Dean decided to check it out, as he stepped out of the classroom with student’s pilling into class, not noticing that since yesterday a lot more girls transferred into his class and it definitely wasn’t due to their sudden interest in mechanics. Dean noticed that Cas was on the floor, slowly getting up.

Dean hurried over to him to help him up “Cas are you okay?” he didn’t see what happened if he tripped or what. 

“I’ve been better” Cas sighed before feeling Dean touch his arm to help him to his feet. Through his sweater, he could feel the grip and it felt…. good? Castiel’s eyes shifted to Dean’s hand and up to his face.

This reveal shocked Dean, he wasn’t expecting to see a huge purple bruise on his face “Cas? What happened?” he was concerned.

“Gym.”

The bell rang just as Charlie arrived to class seeing Mr. Winchester and Cas outside of the room. “Cassie, are you okay?!”

He was being asked that a lot today “Yeah.”

To Dean, Cas didn’t look okay, but class needed to get started. Letting go of Cas he told them “Come inside.” As he headed in. 

Mr. Winchester or Dean explained what they would be doing today as they were going to work on a small machine before working up to bigger ones.

Dean was pretty distracted as he walked around class observing the students or if they needed help, but he kept looking at Cas. What exactly happened?

Cas was distracted as well, because of the pain on his face, the new pain on his arm, yet the good that he felt when Dean grabbed him. Why did he like it?

After class, Castiel tried to hurry out of the room with Charlie, but he was stopped

“Castiel” Dean called out

Cas was taken back that Dean used his full name as he looked at him “Yes?”

“Stay for a few minutes.” Dean leaned on his desk “I need to speak to you.”

“Oh, uh okay?” Cas looked to Charlie who was walking backwards out of the class with a smirk on his face. He knew what she meant, yet he ignored it.

When everyone was gone, Cas slowly walked over to where Dean was leaning, keeping a distance. “What do you need to see me for?”

“I want to know what happened.” Dean insisted. He was really good at reading people and could see Cas was a punching bag to some ass whole kids at this school.

“It happened in gym.” Cas thought he said that already.

“Yes, but what were you playing that got you a bruise like that?” Dean explained, asking “Is it broken?”

“No, the nurse told me it is just a sprain and to keep icing it as much as possible until the swelling goes down.” Cas told him, wanting to go closer, but he didn’t let his feet move. “But we were playing dodge ball. Got hit all over at once, but my face got hit the hardest” as everyone could tell.

“So, it was done intentionally?” Dean figured.

Cas didn’t know what to say “I mean I guess so.”

“What about what happened at the lockers outside?” Dean continued, wanting to know more.

“I tripped” Cas said quite quickly.

Dean didn’t believe him “Oh just tripped?”

“Yes” Cas answered.

If someone intentionally aimed for his face, then someone pushed him against the lockers, that was too loud of a bang. 

Fine he won’t say anything this time, but Dean sure would keep an eye out. 

“I better go Mr. W- Dean.” Cas finally stated, he figured Charlie would be waiting for him ether by their lockers or his car. 

Dean stood up straight “Right, feel better, Cas”

Cas smiled small even though it hurt to do so “Thanks.” Leaving the room, knowing Charlie will have questions about why Cas had to stay behind.


	9. Roadhouse

Waiting for Jo to hurry up and be ready to leave, going to the Road House, Dean was laying across the front seat of his beloved Baby when ‘Eye of the Tiger’ started to blast through the radio:

Dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

When a song like this comes on Dean could never resist with his fists going into the air to the beat of the song.

Dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Rising up" He shot up to sing along having his own little concert.

"Back on the street."

"Did my time, took my chances."

Climbing out of the window, he continued "Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet."

"Just a man and his will to survive" Dean was already so far gone, into the song "So many times it happens too fast" Scratching an itch on his arm, he got up to sit on the roof of the car fixing his shirt in the process.

"You trade your passion for glory."

"Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past."

"You must fight just to keep them alive."

Pointing to his own eyes, Dean sang

"It's the eye of the tiger."

"It's the thrill of the fight."

"Rising up to the challenge of our rival."

Dean lifted up his leg using it as a guitar.

"And the last known survivor."

"Stalks his prey in the night."

For his big finish, Dean stood up with his arms raised" And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger."

Until someone cleared her throat.

Dean looked to see Jo staring at him “What do you think you are some kind of Rockstar?”

He jumped off the car, a little shy from the fact he got caught doing that “No, just waiting for your slow ass.”

Jo rolled her eyes, walking over to the passenger side of the “I am a girl, it takes time.”

“You work at a bar to serve drunken idiots, you don’t need to do much” Dean joked slightly, getting back into the driver seat.

“For your information, I get dressed for myself and you know a guy.” Jo crossed her arms, relaxing into the seat.

This caught Dean’s attention, driving off “A guy, huh? Who?”

“Nobody,” Jo tried, playing it off.

“Do I know this nobody?” Dean was being a curious ‘older brother.’ Who is she into? Is he a nice guy?

“Maybe, maybe not.” Jo was not going to give in and tell him.

Dean still questioned it “So you’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope.” Jo reached over changing the Twisted Sister song as a REO Speedwagon song.

Dean’s eyes shot from the road towards Jo, completely offended by this action “Woah, woah, woah what are you doing?”

“I didn’t like that song.”

“You don’t like Twisted Sister?” “Besides, what is one of the rules in my car?”

“Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole?” Jo tried to mimic Dean’s voice.

“Who is driving?” Dean questioned her.

Jo stated the obvious “You are.”

“Exactly,” Dean threw up an arm “besides REO Speedwagon?”

“Dam right, REO.” Jo started to sing along to the song.

Dean groaned, slightly annoyed by the band and the song “You get this one song, One!”

Jo was very pleased with a smile “Dam right.”

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the bar, costumers already there and have been drinking for a while. Dean was going to help out behind the bar tonight with Benny and Jo. Ash was asleep on the pool table, which was a usual thing.

Dean poured himself a beer, even though bartenders aren’t really supposed to, but it was his family’s bar, so he didn’t care. One wouldn’t hurt.

“Oh wow, Dean isn’t that Lisa?” Jo noticed a beautiful, petite girl walk in with some friends. 

Dean looked up from the cashier, but towards Jo “What?”

“Your ex?” Jo hasn’t seen her in years since she broke up with him, destroying Dean’s heart.

Dean finally looked in the direction that Jo was looking in. Sure enough, he saw her sit at a table with friends. Some he recognized from high school, some he did not. He shrugged it off “Yeah she is back apparently.”

Jo walked over to him “You know she’s back?”

He nodded, finally closing the cash register “Yeah, she works at the high school I work at.”

“Oh fun, an ex being your co- worker.” Jo wouldn’t want to do that. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders “It’s whatever,” Lisa wasn’t his last ex and that was almost eight years ago.

That is when he noticed that Lisa and her friends were looking his way and smiling. Next thing he knew, Lisa got up from her stool and walked over to the bar “Dean.”

Jo watches as Dean walked over to her, leaning his hands against the counter.

“You work here? What are you moonlighting?” Lisa didn’t even expect him to be here.

“No this is my family’s bar if you remember” Dean explained “I help out sometimes.”

“Oh right,” she giggled “I forgot about that.”

So, Dean figured to ask “What can I get for you and your friends?”

“Huh?” Lisa was just staring at him.

“You came here to drink, right?” Dean assumed, waiting to pour something “What would you like?”

“Beer yes,” she snapped out of it “what would you recommend?”

“Uh, I like our saison.” One of his favorites that they sell here.

Lisa was smiling at him “I will have 7 saisons then.”

“You got it.” Dean walked away to pour the beer in the glasses, his thoughts shifting to Cas hoping he was feeling okay with a sprained nose.

Jo was keeping a close eye, she didn’t like seeing Lisa back here, she never liked her and from the looks of it she still had the hots for Dean.


	10. Castiel's alone time

Castiel was at home that night with Charlie working at the coffee shop. With no homework to do yet, an enjoyable night for Cas was laying on his comfortable bed reading a good book with an ice pack on his nose. A book he bought after school at Barnes and Nobles: ‘Super Fake Love Song’ by David Yoon. It was a pretty good book getting through the first seven chapters before his eyes started to close, drifting off into a nap as the ice pack slide off his face and the book fall onto his torso.

Cas found himself in a 67 Chevy Impala; Dean’s car. Dean was driving them someplace. “So, where are we going, Dean?” He wondered

Dean had a smirk on his face “I know a place” being spontaneous.

Cas turned to look out the window 

“I think you’ll like it”

“I am with you of course I’ll like it” Cas blurted out not meaning to. 

He could see Dean didn’t wipe that smirk off his face

With comfortable silence filling the air, Dean put on some music but didn’t blast it like he normally would to annoy the younger Winchester, who would send Dean a bitch face. He kept it at a lower volume hearing “Got To Get You Into My life” by the Beatles came on.

With the radio on, Castiel listened to Dean sang along to the songs badly, but he enjoyed it until the impala pulled into a wooded area “You aren’t brining me someplace to kill and bury me are you?” Castiel was slightly joking.

There was a deep chuckle escaping Dean’s lips “No, I’m not.”

Within a couple of minutes, Dean pulled over near a secluded area along the water. 

The sight Castiel was met with took his breath away. The sun was beginning to set casting a beautiful glow of orange and yellow- the scenery looked like the perfect photo.

“We’re here, come on” getting out of his side, Cas followed his lead climbing out to be met with the wind whistling through the tall trees and small bushes. 

Dean was the first to slide onto the hood of the car to relax, stretching out his legs and reaching out a hand for Cas to take.

He didn’t hesitate to grab onto it, getting onto the car himself.

Dean shifted himself so he was laying down on his side facing Cas.

Castiel followed his lead doing the same thing facing Dean “So why did you take me here?” trying not to sound like he had a problem with it.

Dean explained in a soothing voice “I like to come here to get away from everything.”

“And I am special enough for you to bring me here?” Castiel wondered

Dean nodded, telling the truth “You are the only one I bought here, so yes you are.”

Cas was just so happy being alone together like this with nobody around “I like it here we should come here more often.”

“And we will” Dean responded soothingly, gazing into his eyes.

Castiel felt so at ease in this moment, he wanted to remember this and the way Dean was looking at him, nothing else mattered. 

It was silent for some time until Dean’s eyes gazed down to Castiel’s poor nose. “I still can’t believe that happened to you.”

Cas believed it “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore, soon I won’t look so ugly.”

With that comment Dean responded with “You never look ugly.”

Castiel never believed that he was good looking, but Dean made him feel good as a smile crept to his face. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean questioned softly

“Hmm?” Cas mumbled, staring into Dean’s green eyes.

“Is it true what Charlie told me?” Dean wanted to know this “You never had your first kiss?”

Castiel’s heart slightly sunk, that wasn’t something he was proud of being eighteen, but it was not false. “Yeah…” was Dean going to think less of him?

“That is okay,” Dean reassured, wondering how nobody has wanted to kiss him by now “But uh” he paused for a moment “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Dean would be his first kiss?

“Yes” Cas spoke a little too fast as he gulped, waiting for a moment like this to happen. He trusted Dean and wanted this for some time now.

“You sure?” Dean obviously wanted consent and had to make sure it was what Cas would want.

“Kiss me” Castiel urged almost pleadingly.

He watched Dean slowly move into Castiel’s personal space as he placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck. Oh, the sensation Cas was feeling already.

Moving in more, Dean lightly pushed Castiel’s head forward for the two men to embrace in a soft kiss. As if Castiel’s body knew what to do, he kissed back feeling love pass through each other sending chills down his spine. Castiel’s right hand shot up to Dean’s leather jacket, grabbing a hold of it. It was exhilarating.

Regrettably Dean pulled away from Cas too soon. “How was that for you?”

Cas could see that Dean’s eyes were less green; dilated. “It felt amazing.”

Dean smiled in a cocky way, of course it was amazing he was kissed by Dean Winchester.

“I need more” Cas blurted out, not wanting to stop in the first place.

Dean didn’t hesitate to pull back into for another kiss, this time his tongue hungrily grazing Castiel’s bottom lip, begging for entry in which Castiel gladly accepted parting his own lips to feel Dean’s tongue ventured into his mouth. The kiss began to intensify while their tongues caressing each other gently. It was as if their bodies completed their strong desire for each other.

What???

Castiel shot up in bed, the book falling off of him as he found himself breathing heavily. Why did he dream of something like that?! Feeling a sensation, Cas looked down to see something sticking up, his penis rose from the dream of Dean. Castiel's eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

Was Cas going to finish the job and think of Dean, who he tried to convince to Charlie and himself that he does not have a crush on his teacher!


	11. Friday

No matter how hard Cas tried, he couldn’t get that dream out of his head; it was clouding his mind. Not only did it feel so real which made him have to finish himself off, he didn’t understand why he had that dream about Dean of all people. That man was his teacher; a very hot teacher – no Cas stop you can’t think like that!

“Cassie?” Charlie tried, considering she was trying to have a conversation with her best friend as she drove them to school, but all he seemed to be doing was staring at the window lost in thought. “Castiel?” she smacked his arm.

Cas jumped in his seat do to the sudden unnecessary pain “Ow! What was that for?”

Charlie kept her eyes on the road “You weren’t answering me! Is everything okay?”

“Mhmm, yeah.” Castiel plainly answered her, he knew not to tell her about this dream even if wanted to because he knew she would flip out and get all excited about it. “my nose just hurts a little bit.” He wasn’t lying in a way, the pain didn’t magically go away the next day, it did still hurt. 

Bringing up his nose, Charlie had another question for him “Are you sure you even want to go to school today? I thought you should’ve stayed home today. Its Friday and it wouldn’t hurt to have one day off, I mean you’re in pain you should be relaxing.” She was being a caring friend.

Castiel look two Advil’s this morning hoping that it will subside the pain soon. He didn’t really like taking off of school, he didn’t want to make up for missed work. Sure, school was Hell for him, however he loved to learn and his school work was more important that ass wholes who try to ruin his day. “I will be okay. I will just rest later when I get home. If I can’t handle the pain at some point, I will go to the nurse.”

“Are you sure?” his friend just wanted to make sure.

“Yup, I will probably sit out at gym today.” He didn’t need to get hurt any more than he already did.

Charlie agreed to that “Definity.”

“What were you talking about when I wasn’t paying attention?” Castiel wondered, since he was in fact not listening with someone on his mind.

“Are you coming to Kevin’s tonight to play D&D?” He planned it yesterday asking everyone through text “He texted me last night about it.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll definitely going.” Castiel did get the message and answered Kevin back, playing a fun game like D&D is a good way to get his mind of things “Don’t you have work?” 

“Nope” Charlie was excited to have a Friday off “I switched with Noelle, so I will be working in the afternoon hours on Saturday instead.”

“Leaving me alone on Saturday!” Cas frowned her way playfully. 

“You know you’ll be spending most of the day reading.” Charlie chuckled knowing him well enough to know how he would spend his day alone.

She had a point “You’re not wrong.”

They pulled into the school parking lot to find a spot. As his mind went back to Dean due to the fact that Dean and he will eventually exchange books to read if Dean remembers.

“You should come visit me at work.” Charlie suggested, give her some company, as she pulled into a spot nearby Garth’s car.

Castiel pulled off his seatbelt, asking “You want me to go to work on a day off?” not that he minded.

“You won’t be working though” She reminded him, “just hang out with your favorite girl.” They did spend a lot of time together.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t” Cas will of course go since she wants him to, but to keep her guessing if he will show.

“You will” She laughed, getting out of the car.

“Thank God it is Friday.” Cas sighed, looking ahead as they walked their way towards the Hell of a school.

“I agree” Charlie answered “But like I said I did suggest you stay home.” Since it being Friday was brought up again.

“I know, but I want to be here, I can be glad it is Friday.” It was only for six hours and then they are free for the next two days as they entered the building full of students.

“I get it, I want to see Dorothy.” Charlie really liked this girl and only saw her five days a week, just shy to go up and ask her out. Well, she is unsure of what Dorothy’s sexuality is. “You want to see that hottie one more time before Monday.”

Once again, Cas made his usual confused face “What hottie?”

She knew Castiel better than he knew himself and she can tell he had the hots for him even if he won’t admit it. Charlie was enjoying this though. It was cute besides she was only playing around. It wasn’t a big deal people get crushes on their teachers. “Our mechanic teacher.”

She was never going to let that go? This doesn’t help his situation “Charlie, stop calling him that!” 

“Hey, I may like girls, but I know when someone is attractive and he is.” Charlie was even admitting Dean was hot and she wasn’t even into him, he doesn’t have what she likes, boobs and vaginas!

“I hate you sometimes.” Castiel wasn’t being serious, he did love her.

That got her to smile wide “You so love me, Cas.”

She never called him that before it has always been Cassie “Cas?”

Charlie was trying it out, she remembered that new nickname “Or is that only what Dean can call you?” having humor in that question.

Castiel didn’t mind it, really “You can call me Cas or Cassie or Castiel…” even though he was used to being called Cassie from her.

“Dean!” was a name that was shouted happily across the hall, it was Mrs. Braedon.

Hearing that name that he never heard in this school before this year and now have that name roll out of Charlie’s mouth. Still walking, Castiel wiped his head in the direction to see the very gorgeous man, who stopped and turned to find who was calling him.

BANG

Due to the distraction of “Dean!” Cas wasn’t watching where he was going and walked right into an open locker; Channing’s locker.

Adding more pain to the pain he already has, Cas saw stars as he fell back, his vision becoming blurry, and almost losing his balance. Luckily, Charlie was there to keep him on his feet before falling and making a big scene in the hallway in front of many people.

The next thing Cas heard was students laughing, Charlie giggling as she held him up in a friendly way not like the others were, and Channing apologizing thinking it was her fault that this happened. “Castiel, I am so sorry I didn’t see you there.”

Cas was blinking to get his eye sight back while his hand went to his nose to check for blood, there wasn’t any. 

“Castiel?” Charlie questioned, seeing that he wasn’t answering her. She let go of him slightly, so he could lean against the locker that was near Channing’s.

“I uh I- I am okay.” Castiel breathed out, the pain was not so good! 

That was when concern escaped Charlie “You don’t look okay, see I told you this was a bad idea to come here today.”

Channing still thought it was her fault “Yeah you should have stayed home I didn’t expect to see you here. I am so sorry, Cassie.”

He finally looked towards her not understanding why she was apologizing. “This was my fault, Channing not yours. I need to watch where I am going.”

“Dean distracted you, huh?” Charlie saw him before he walked off to Mrs. Braedon. She only figured.

Cas wasn’t going to admit to that, no way “Whatever you want to believe, Charlie.”

That caught Channing’s attention “Dean? That new hot teacher everyone is talking about? Where?” she hasn’t seen him yet. Looking around, she only saw Mr. Shurley walking the halls.

Charlie answered her “He turned the hallway. I have to point you out to him sometime.”

“I am going to go to my locker.” Cas stood up straight, his balance not being so great. 

“Cas, you need to go to the nurse.” Charlie suggested seriously. He didn’t look okay.

Channing nodded “Yes, I agree.”

Castiel wasn’t given in just yet “Let me go to homeroom first so I don’t get marked absent then I will go.”

Charlie looked to Channing “Channing, can you help Castiel to homeroom. I will go to his locker and get his books.”

Channing seemed to agree “Absolutely.” She grabbed his arm, so he wouldn’t lose his balance to walk down two long hallways where his homeroom was. 

Castiel spent most of the day in the nurse’s office, he was pretty dizzy for some time causing him to throw up twice as he laid down with an ice pack on his nose. She wanted him to go home, but Cas refused to go home besides Charlie was his ride home. By lunch time he was starving and wanted to go eat lunch with his friends. The nurse checked him out again to see that his dizziness was in fact gone, however if he needed to, he had to come back immediately. Thankful that she let him free, he left. He didn’t feel that great and the expression he showed proved that, but he wanted out of the nurse’s office after so many hours. 

He was looking forward to Mechanics class to work on his machine and that time finally came. 

In the class, he didn’t even take notice that Dean kept looking at him concerned the second Cas walked into the room, he did not look okay. Cas seemed a little out of it. He didn’t expect him to be here today. He didn’t know or see what happened to him this morning.

It was true, Castiel couldn’t really focus and it wasn’t due to Dean this time. The pain on his face wasn’t helping him at all to the point where his hands were shaking trying to do a simple task like using a screwdriver.

As Dean was walking around the room, giving pointers and comments on his student’s work, he made his way over to Cas. He could see Cas was struggling a bit, his hands shaking using the tools. He bent down a bit, speaking in almost a whisper “Cas? Are you okay?” 

Hearing Dean’s voice in a whisper and so close to him sent shivers through Castiel’s entire body causing his body to freeze for a moment. Slowly, he turned to Dean “Yeah, I am just trying to focus.”

Dean could tell that the kid could barely focus. Cas looked completely out of it. He didn’t believe him, pointing out what he observed “Your hand is shaking holding it and it is starting to scratch the nail.”

Cas tore his gaze away from the attractive man to see what Dean noticed, and it was true. The screwdriver he was using was causing little dents into the nail’s head because of his hand. “Oh, I will try to do better” he apologized.

Dean shook his head “One thing I learned in mechanics is you need to be focused when working on the machines and right now you are not okay. Put down the screwdriver and relax you don’t need to finish this today.”

Why was Dean being so nice and letting him skip out on this part of the project. He will be behind. “I should get this done.”

Dean refused “No, it’s okay, I will give you this pass.” He was only trying to help him.

“Mr. – Dean I-” Cas tried

Dean cut him right off “Really, Cas relax.” 

“Dean!” one of the girl students called out for him.

Dean looked at his other student before glancing back at the younger boy and walking off.

With Dean no longer near him, Charlie scooted herself with her stool over to her friend curious on what just happened. She didn’t hear a word they said “What did Dean say?”

“To stop working and not to worry about getting this done today.” Cas plainly told her, he wanted this done yet on the other hand he was grateful because he really couldn’t focus as much as he wanted to.

Charlie smiled with a small giggle “Oh Dean likes you.”

“What?” that came out a little louder than he wanted.

That made her laugh more “Cas, I am kidding, not like that. It is nice of him to let you off the hook for classwork today.”

By the end of class, students were making their way out of the classroom to get to the last two classes of the day before they are free for the weekend. Cas actually had another idea. Seeing that Dean was behind his desk looking at his laptop he decided to stay behind for just a moment to speak to him ignoring Charlie’s wiggling eyebrows as she backed out of the room.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?” Cas went up to his desk.

It took one second for Dean’s green eyes to leave the screen and make their way up to Castiel. “What’s up, Cas?”

Cas sighed before asking him what he wondered for the rest of the period “Would I be able to come here 0 period on Monday to work on the machine so I do not fall behind.”

Dean made a face “I told you not to worry about it. You’re excused.”

“I know,” but Cas was going to insist “I don’t like being behind and I really would like to if you don’t mind. I should be okay by Monday to continue it.”

Dean could tell Cas wanted to and was a good student “Alright Monday morning before homeroom.”

Cas was pleased “Thank you, Dean.” He went to walk away, but stopped “By the way.” He turned his bookbag around to get better access opening the zipper to get something out of it.

Dean watched as Cas pulled out a book. 

Castiel showed him the cover ‘The Hobbit.’ “Since you said we can exchange books.”

Dean nodded remembering that conversation “Oh awesome, thanks.” He reached out to grab it from the younger boy “I will bring my book in for you on Monday!”

"Can't wait" That made Castiel smile which radiated off of him and onto Dean making him smile back as they gazed into each other's eyes. With the bell ringing again, it snapped the two of them out of it as student's pilled into Dean's last two classes of the day. 

Dean cleared his throat "You should get to class."

Cas agreed "Yeah, bye, Dean."

“See you, Cas!”


End file.
